Curiosity
by ringsandmagic135
Summary: Young America and Canada are curious about their bodies and what they can do. Human names used. AmeCan. Rated M for sex.


_Summary: Young America and Canada are curious about their bodies and what they can do. Human names used._

_Genre: Romance/Family_

_Pairings: America/Canada_

_Rating: M for sexual touches and eventual sex_

* * *

Curiosity

"Finally! Britain's gone!" Young America shouted with joy after watching Britain get into a horse drawn carriage that finally left his sight from the front window. His shout got the attention of his twin brother Canada.

"So, Britain's really gone?!" Canada asked after hearing his twin's outburst.

"That's right!" America responded before jumping off the chair he was using to look out the window to make sure their caretaker was gone.

"So, we can do our thing?" Canada asked. America nodded and took his twin into his embrace. Canada promptly returned it. They pulled back slightly before leaning in and capturing each other's lips in a passionate kiss. For a while, the two of them knew they loved each other deeply but could really only express just how deep their love for each other was whenever Britain was gone as he would never approve of their relationship. Luckily for them Britain had a lot to do back in Europe so he left the two alone quite a bit, leaving them with plenty of time for cuddling and making out.

After pulling from the kiss, the two of them ran upstairs to their shared bedroom and climbed into their shared bed. They held each other close while America planted butterfly kisses on Canada's cheek and forehead.

"Je t'adore, mon cher frère," Canada said as he snuggled into America's chest, trying to position himself so he could listen to America's heartbeat.

"Je t'adore aussi," America responded after planting one last kiss on Canada's cheek. America then frowned slightly and backed away.

"Alfie, what's wrong?" Canada asked.

"I feel funny," America responded with a deep blush.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Canada asked with concern.

"I don't know," America answered. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling.

"Well, it is pretty warm. Why don't you take your clothes off," Canada suggested. America nodded and slowly undressed until he was completely naked. Canada took a moment to examine his brother before noticing something was off.

"Alfie, what happened to you?" Canada asked, pointing to his brother's crotch after noticing that America's penis was slightly erect.

"I don't know. We were kissing and snuggling when I felt my blood rush here and stated filling it up," America explained as his face started turning pink.

"I see. Give me a moment, I'm feeling funny too," Canada responded as he took his own clothes off. He lied back down next to his brother after getting completely naked.

"It's happening to you too!" America exclaimed after noticing Canada's slightly erect penis.

"I know, but I don't know what to do about it," Canada admitted as his face turned pink also.

"Well Mattie, let's find out together," America suggested as he scooted closer to Canada.

"All right, besides, I've always wanted to kiss and snuggle you while naked," Canada admitted as he scooted closer to his twin. He wrapped his arms around America and brought their lips together. America happily returned the hug and the kiss.

"This feels even better than normal," America noted after breaking the kiss, liking the feeling of his bare skin against his twin's.

"Yeah, it does," Canada agreed. He then examined his twin's body.

"Alfie, I don't know why but I want to touch you all over your body," Canada admitted shyly. America nodded and lied back. He then grabbed Canada's hand and placed it over his heart.

"Start here, Mattie," America said before closing his eyes so he could focus better on feeling his brother's touch. Canada slowly moved his hand over America's chest, memorizing every square centimeter of his brother's body. Meanwhile, America hummed softly and happily.

"It feels really nice, Mattie. Keep going," America encouraged his twin onward. Canada listened and brought in his other hand. One hand gently rubbed America's chest while the other wondered down to explore his stomach. He was rewarded with happy hums and sighs from his twin. Canada smiled and looked down. His right hand was close to America's penis.

"Hey Alfie, umm…I was wondering if you would let…me…uh…touch y-your...um…th-th-thing," Canada asked nervously as his face started turning red. America opened his eyes and leaned up. With his left hand, he cupped Canada's face as he brought him into a gentle, loving kiss. He then used his right hand to grab Canada's hand that was exploring his stomach and rested it on his half-hard penis.

"I agreed to let you touch every part of my body, didn't I?" America asked after he broke the kiss.

"Y-yeah…" Canada answered nervously.

"And this is part of my body, isn't it?" America asked as he lied back down. Canada nodded nervously.

"So, touch it," America said before closing his eyes again. Canada gently wrapped his hand around America's penis and lightly pulled his hand towards him. America let out a gentle moan in response. Canada slid his hand back and pulled forward again, and America responded with another gentle moan.

"That feels really good Mattie. Keep going," America encouraged his twin to keep stroking him. Canada continued his work, with his grip getting tighter and his pace faster. In response, America's moans kept getting louder. Since they were all alone, he could be as loud as he pleased. Canada took note of something that happened as he stroked his brother's penis.

"Alfie! You gotta see this! It's getting bigger and harder!" Canada exclaimed as he watched America's penis grow and harden under his touch. America opened his eyes and looked down and sure enough, Canada was right. Not only that, but it had started to twitch and throb as well.

"Let me see if I can get yours to be like that," America said as he sat up and gently pushed Canada to the bed.

"Why?" Canada asked out of curiosity.

"I love you Mattie, and I want to make you feel just as good as you made me feel," America answered before kissing Canada passionately. Canada blushed but laid still and closed his eyes as America went about memorizing every square centimeter of his body. Canada found himself sighing contently into their kiss as he felt America's hands run along his bare skin. Soon, one of America's hands made its way to Canada's penis, which had grown just a little bit more from touching America. America took his twin's penis into his grip and gently stroked it. Canada began to moan and soon broke the kiss so that he could breathe while he moaned.

"It feels really good Alfie, keep going," Canada said encouragingly as he lost himself in pleasure. America then got an idea. He held up three fingers and placed them next to Canada's mouth.

"Mattie, could you suck on my fingers?" America asked. Canada responded by taking America's fingers into his mouth and started sucking. America sighed happily in response as he continued stroking Canada's penis, making it grow and harden until a clear fluid began leaking from the tip. Once that happened, America swiftly took his fingers out of Canada's mouth and placed them at his rectum. He started off by slowly pushing his index finger inside.

"Alfie, what are you doing?" Canada asked, feeling a bit weird with his brother's finger up his ass.

"There's something I wanna try Mattie, so please trust me," America responded as his finger explored Canada's hole.

"All right. Just so long as it won't hurt me," Canada said in acceptance. At that, America then added his middle finger, causing Canada to wince slightly but he didn't say anything. America moved his fingers in many different motions, trying to make sure he stretched out Canada as much as possible.

"OH! Alfie! Hit that spot again!" Canada cried out when he felt one of America's fingers hit his prostate. America complied and hit that spot several times while he snuck his ring finger in.

"Does that feel good Mattie?" America asked curiously.

"It feels amazing!" Canada answered before losing himself into the intense pleasure.

"Then I think you're ready," America stated as he removed his fingers, taking note of Canada's whimper once the fingers where gone. America looked down at his own penis and saw clear fluid leaking from its tip. He slicked the liquid back, making sure his whole penis was covered in it for what he had planned.

"All right Mattie, please hold still," America said as he positioned the tip of his penis at his twin's hole. Canada did as he said and did his best to hold in his pained cries when he felt America enter him.

"Mattie! Mattie! Are you all right?!" America asked in panic once his penis was fully encased inside his brother.

"I'm fine, it just hurts a little. Give me a moment, and I'll be fine," Canada responded, while taking deep breaths to calm himself down, while hooking his legs around America's hips to keep him from going anywhere. In hopes of helping to distract his brother from the pain, America brought his hands in and massaged his brother's balls and stroked his penis. Canada closed his eyes and moaned in response.

"All right, I'm feeling better now. You can start," Canada said after taking a deep breath. America nodded and began thrusting. He kept his pace slow until he heard the pain in Canada's voice slowly fade away. However, it didn't completely fade away until America found Canada's prostate again.

"Ahh!" Canada cried out once his sweet spot was hit. America took note of this and continued to thrust into that spot, making sure his twin felt as good as he did. Both twins then leaned forward and began to kiss each other passionately while America continued to thrust into Canada. During this, America grabbed one of Canada's hands and brought it to his penis.

"Do you feel good Mattie?" America asked in between hungry kisses.

"I feel really good Alfie," Canada responded.

"Then let me help you feel even better," America offered before guiding Canada's hand back and forth along his penis. Canada's moans grew even louder and America happily swallowed them up in their heated make-out session that accompanied their lovemaking session.

"Alfie, I feel like I'm going to burst," Canada said, each word punctuated with a kiss.

"Me too," America responded, before sealing his lips back on Canada's. Soon Canada cried out into their kiss as a warm, white fluid shot from his penis and covered both his and America's hands and stomachs. Not even a minute later, America gave out a similar cry as he felt a thick fluid shoot from his penis, coating it and Canada's insides. They both gave each other one more kiss before America pulled out of Canada and pulled him close.

"That felt really good Alfie," Canada said with a hint of fatigue in his voice.

"I'm glad I could make you feel good Mattie. You made me feel good too," America responded. He took a look at the fluid covering his hand.

"What do you think that is?" Canada asked as he examined his twin's fluid-covered hand before looking at his own.

"I don't know. All I know is that it came from you," America answered before licking some of the fluid off his hand. He smiled.

"Mattie! This tastes really good! Try it!" America said as he cleaned his hand of the fluid. Canada brought his hand to his mouth and hesitantly licked the fluid. He grimaced at his own taste. America shrugged and cleaned Canada's hand clean of the fluid. Getting an idea, Canada wiped of the fluid off of his stomach and his twin's and brought them to America's mouth for him to lick clean. America then brought his hand to Canada's hole and scooped out as much of the fluid that hadn't leaked onto the sheets.

"This is the stuff that came from me. Why don't you try it," America suggested as he lifted his fluid-covered hands to Canada's mouth. Canada hesitantly licked it and smiled before making sure to clean up every bit of fluid from his twin's hands. After finishing, America pulled the blankets over them while Canada snuggled into his chest, listening to his twin's heartbeat. He was about to drift off to sleep before he remembered something.

"America, how did you know what to do when we did that thing earlier?" Canada asked.

"Don't tell anyone but sometimes I go into Britain's library that he has set up in this house. He's got books on just about everything. Including stuff you can do with the one you love most. After reading it a few times, I knew I wanted to try that stuff with you," America explained.

"Your secret is safe with me," Canada said before yawning.

"Why don't we take a nap?" America suggested. Canada nodded and the two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Well, this is my first yaoi lemon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think. But please be civil about it._

_Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
